Corruption
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: Bakura wasn’t always a shameless tomb robber. He had been a child once too. But all children are easily corrupted if you give them reason to be. Companion story to ‘Blasphemy by Lyrics’.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh…BELIEVE IT! (I don't even like Naruto…). I THINK I made up the song…O.O I really don't know…

**Summary**: Bakura wasn't always a shameless tomb robber. He had been a child once too. But all children are easily corrupted if you give them reason to be. Companion story to 'Blasphemy by Lyrics'.

**Dedication**: For Yamisgirl (ROCK ON WITH THE VILLIAN SONGS! WHOOT!)

I think I just made up another trilogy O.O Fu – (censored)

OOOOO

**Corruption **

**One-Shot**

OOOOOO

Nothing else was in the still as dead air except for a child sobbing. It fit though, what with the blood soaking the ground to the core.

It splashed against the hut walls, pooling in shallow depressions in the sand, and even was dripping off his hair, turning it a sickly, deep brown. It slid out of a gash on his cheek, running down his face and off his chin. It mixed with his tears, curled up in the sand in his clenched fists. They were such small fists.

'_They will get bigger…'_ Zork thought, taking a corporal form near the boy. _'He is perfect. Nothing left to lose._'

The nameless boy sniffled, padding around what used to be his villages ritual ditch. It had been used for prayer! And now they turned it into some kind of sacrificial hole! He rubbed at his eyes, trying to find the way out. His mother had shown him once… but _now he forgot!_ And with every man gone and the village deserted, he might not get out.

"Umm…" He whimpered, walking along and wiping his tears away with the heel of his palm at the same time. "Mother…"

_Hush little one,_

_Your time will come again._

_Against the man responsible,_

_Your second chance will begin. _

The unknown boy squeaked when he bumped into something. He had done it many times before, having been one of the smallest children in his village. His reaction was the same as well, for a second forgetting about his lost family.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, sitting there for a moment. Then he remembered his mother wasn't going to help him up.

He began crying again.

_Small child, _

_Brave at heart._

_Your life will be taken,_

_Before it could start._

As his sobs racked his small frame, something gathered him into its arms.

"What's the matter?" someone dabbed his gash with a damp clothe.

The forgotten child looked up and into the eyes of something very pale. They had red eyes. A spidery hand was stroking and cleaning his cut.

They were different, like him.

He decided he liked this person.

_I will mock you child,_

_Scream and shout and abuse you._

_But you will take it,_

_All the while trying the taboo._

"What's the matter?" The person asked again, a smile grazing his lips. He had white hair too. The unnamed boy really liked him.

"I can't find my way out." He whispered, bitter tears pooling in his eyes again. "I forgot where to go."

The man chuckled lightly, his face braking out into a warm smile. "That's nothing to cry about." He cradled the unknown boy. "I will help you."

"Really?" The boy sniffed, lips still trembling as the kind man wiped away his fresh tears.

"Yes." The man smiled, and the boy blinked.

Suddenly, he was outside in the cooling dusk air, looking over at the bustling city of Kismet from a towering ledge. He gaped in awe.

_You will try to gain your family back,_

_To resurrect what is gone._

_You will be blind to what you are doing,_

_And when in control you will be confused and withdrawn. _

"Wow." The young boy gasped, blue eyes wide and shining. He had only been to the market once, when he had been an infant. He barely remembered it. "How'd you do that?" Even his gash was healed, no longer throbbing.

The man grinned down at him as he held the child. "I can do everything."

"You're magic?" The boy tore his gaze away from the city to stare up at him.

"I guess you can say that."

"Can you bring back Umm?" The boy asked with hopeful lacing his tone.

The man became somber. "No child, I cannot bring back the dead easily."

"But can you?" The boy nuzzled his chest, seeking comfort. The man stiffened for a moment at the contact, then relaxed back into his façade.

He almost had the boy in his grasp.

_You will be built with brawn and strength,_

_Both in body and mind._

_You will terrify those around you without meaning,_

_The horror of mankind._

"Yes," The man said. "I can bring back what is dead."

The boy cried out with delight. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it please?!"

Mentally, Zork was crying out in triumph. But to the boy, he still had a solemn stare.

"I cannot without the things that stole them from you."

The boy squealed again. "I know what took them! I know, I know, I know, I know! It was these golden thingies!" He made a triangle shape in the air.

The man smirked. "Well then," He said. "Could you do me something?"

The boys face fell. "What?"

The man went on as if he never had spoken. "Would you like to own _all_ this," He waved a hand to the city. "To share it with your family and friends?"

The boy nodded, confused at to what the man was getting to. "Yes…"

_But now, young child,_

_I will share with you fake promises._

_Making you think I am kind and loyal,_

_Showering you with corrupted blesses._

"Would you like to no longer be the runt of the group?"

The boy nodded even more anxiously than usual. It was like this man could see his deepest desires. "Yes…"

The man put a finger to his nose. "Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

"Akefia." The boy gulped it down. He hated his name. "Son of Akefia Bakura."

"Well then, Bakura," Zork was showing his true self, red eyes glowing in glee. He tipped Akefia's head up by putting the same finger under his chin. "What do you say?"

"Yes…"

"Good." Zork dropped him to the ground, Bakura admitting a squeak when he landed hard. His gash reopened with a sickening _tearing_ sound.

_Stupid, foolish boy,_

_You made a terrible mistake._

_You'd better hope a God's looking out for you,_

_For your sake._

"Is this what you want?" in his hands, the man created a looking glass sort of thing, made of water that had just…appeared. He showed Bakura what he really looked like.

His family was back with him, all smiles and hugs. They didn't have a scratch on them. His mother was behind him, arms encircled around his shoulders lovingly.

But it wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone older.

They sort of looked like him, the same white hair and blue eyes. But they were scowling, and _big_, like the guards that had come to destroy his home. Around their neck was a brilliant golden ring, shining in the light reflecting off the looking glass. He had gold jewelry and a royal looking cloak adorning him as his family still donned their tattered rags. When he blinked, the man blinked.

It _was_ him.

"Is this," Zork tapped the looking glass with one hand, the other still holding it up. His tap created ringlets that spiraled to the edges of the glass. "What you want?"

Now Bakura shook his head instead of nodding. He didn't want that, he really and truly didn't. That man wasn't him, he didn't want to be like that, to leave his family out of any enjoyment he had.

The man frowned. "So you're telling me you don't want to see them again? Are you going back on our deal?"

"What deal?"

_Fooled by parlor tricks,_

_Your hope will take you down._

_You will suffer for years,_

_In your own madness you will drown._

Zork suddenly grinned wickedly. But it wasn't that that made Bakura cry out and stumble back.

It was the way it took up half his face, an unnatural sneer that reached literally to the corners of his eyes. It was crooked and showed off a pair of fangs.

He didn't like this man anymore.

Zork caught Bakura without even stretching; pulling so he had to stare at his face, and the horrifyingly eerie leer.

"Too late."

A ghostly wisp replaced the man and his spine-chilling smirk. Bakura writhed as it sank into him, screaming his lungs out.

Over in Kismet, half the pedestrians look up, mistaking a child's pain filled sob as the wind.

_No one will listen,_

_You'll be ignored._

_If you hadn't taken the Devil's offered,_

_You could have been free, you could have soared. _

OOOOO

Review or I will sick that freaky sneer on your ass! Seriously, I'm scaring myself with the mental image I have of that.


End file.
